


Weight of the World

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Simon is a good bf, Tw: Depression and Suicidal Thoughts, angst with happy ending, based off song, bi!jace, jace was depressed, jimon, kinda angsty, sellie couet scene but it's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Jace dosent have to hold the weight of the world anymore.(Based off of the song "Weight of the A World" by Jon Bellion)





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Depression and Suicidal Thoughts

Jace was used to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was a shadowhunter, and a soldier, and that's just what they did. While he did have Alec and Izzy, they were different. They didn't have to constantly prove themselves because they were Lightwoods, it came with the name. But he did, he wasn't a Lightwood; no matter how much he wanted to be one, he wasn't. And he was constantly reminded of this fact when he looked in a mirror, to see his fair blond hair- different from the trademark dark Lightwood color.

Maryse placed the responsibilities of being the perfect soldier on his shoulders, while she gave all of her scolding to Izzy and Alec. He knew how horrible it sounded, but he would kill for Maryse to treat him in the same light. He would kill to not be held up to all of these standards that she gave him.

He was taught that to love was to be destroyed. He had never been in love. And he found that weird. Izzy surely had been in love, and he wasn't sure about Alec, as he was too busy denying his attraction to men to have time for that- but that was his own business.

He hadn't truly had a friend outside the two of them. Sure he had, had flings here and there, but sadly, none came with a solid friendship. One that he could escape to when the pressure of being perfect was too heavy to carry on his own shoulders, and he needed help managing the weight.

Jace thought he had a friend once. They had dated for a while, and Jace found that she was the first girl that he had ever actually liked. She was gorgeous, with dark curls she tied up in a ponytail, and her red leather jacket accompanied with her black pants. Her name was Serena, and they had met at a bar, hitting it off immediately. He had gone home with her that night, and it soon became a regular thing.

So it hurt just that more when he found her kissing some werewolf from her pack outside of the bar they had met at. He quite literally felt his heart shatter into pieces, and while it wasn't love, it would've gotten there very soon had he not found her kissing somebody else outside of _their_  bar.

The weight became to much for him and he found himself wanting to run away or end it all. Maryse had Izzy and Alec, so who needed him? The disappointment. The Wayland pretending to be something he wasn't, a Lightwood. He didn't have a choice anymore.

But he had backed away from the ledge, and told himself he was a Wayland, a shadowhunter, a brother. He was better than this. So he went day by day, allowing the darker parts of him to grow and takeover. All he could ever hear anymore were the sound of his hands shaking, the sound of his back breaking.

Eventually somebody was bound to notice, and Izzy did just that. They got him help, and he had never felt so, so- mundane in his entire life.

Simon came along, following around the red headed girl like a lost puppy. He hated him more then anything, him and his stupid references and graphic tees with some stupid joke decorating them, because that's all Simon was, a big joke. Jace probably hated him so much because he looked like the definition of mundane. Then he was turned, then everything went to hell. Along with the kiss the two shared in the seelie court.

And he soon found someone to share the weight with. He didn't have to carry it around anymore. He was happier with Simon, who told him just how much he was worth, and how perfect he was. And when Simon wrapped Jace in a hug, he found everything he had ever wanted. He soon found love, and that was all he had ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some angsty Jimon for you all! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any critiques in the comments! Sorry it's kinda short, I also based it off a song, which is stated in the description! I read it over, but I might have missed things so feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really want to make a Shadowhunters Kik gc but like,,,,,, idk tell me what you think, or you could hmu on Kik and we could be besties, so if you want to do that my kik is: Clary202, and I'm pretty nice (most times) so it'd be coolio to get some new friends! You can also find me on my wattpad: -accioclary, and my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd!


End file.
